


Feverish Blades II - Back Home

by EmeraldInALocket



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldInALocket/pseuds/EmeraldInALocket
Summary: “You won’t guilt trip me into kissing you, Nikiforov,” he huffed, handing Victor a cup of warm tea with honey. “I have a gold medal to win.”Victor beamed at him with his signature heart-shaped smile as the golden ring clinked softly against the cup that he was cradling in his hands. He took a sip and a soothing warmth trickled down his throat. He breathed slowly, fighting down another coughing fit.





	Feverish Blades II - Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuruRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuruRaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feverish Blades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169518) by [BuruRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuruRaven/pseuds/BuruRaven). 



> None of this is my idea... it's just sort of a continuation, so for more background information I encourage you to read the original _Feverish Blades_ created by today's Birthday Bird n_n
> 
> #### Happy Birthday, Raven~! (つ≧♡≦)つ
> 
> This one's for you. Thank you for existing and giving me the courage to write. 
> 
> Keep on being magnificent (ﾉ´♡`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

⛸ ⛸ ⛸

  
_Victor was being released today._

“Yuuri~!” Victor’s cheerful, albeit slightly raspy, voice greeted him as soon as he stepped into the room. Yuuri raised an eyebrow. To his surprise the man was still seated on his bed under the thin covers despite being completely dressed. “You came for me~!” He exclaimed, his long arms reaching towards him. 

“Of course I did,” Yuuri replied, bemused. With a soft smile he approached the man and let himself be pulled into a tight hug. “Why are you still in bed? Don’t you want to go home?” He asked, sitting at the edge. 

Victor pouted as he stroked his cheek. 

_He’s still slightly feverish_ , Yuuri thought, worry tugging down at the corner of his lips. 

“The scary nurse told me not to move until your arrival,” he mumbled, looking to the side. 

“You mean Mrs Katya?” Yuuri laughed, recalling the petite blonde woman in her fifties. She was a force to be reckoned with. He bet that she not only would be best friends with Madam Baranowskaya, but could probably even make Yuri sit down and listen. “Don’t say she’s scary, Victor… She’s really nice,” he teased. 

“Maybe to you…” he said with a growing pout. “You and your katsudon charms… Is there something you’re not telling me, любимый?” The man gasped dramatically, eyes widening comically. “Are you a witch?!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the dopey smile he was given, pretending his cheeks didn’t heat up. 

“Clearly I should leave you here for some more time if you’re spouting nonsense like that,” Yuuri announced with mischief. He got up and headed towards the door. “I’m sure Katya would be glad to…”

His sentence was interrupted by a whine that sounded suspiciously like Makkachin’s when the dog wanted treats and attention. Yuuri didn’t even get the chance to turn around as the larger body wrapped itself around him with no intention of letting go. He chuckled as Victor nosed at his neck, swaying them from side to side. 

“All right, all right,” Yuuri said, patting the arms that crossed on his stomach. “Come on, Victor, time to go home.” 

Victor turned him in his arms, blue eyes sparkling despite having dark shadows underneath them. But when he ducked his head to kiss his adorable fiancé, instead of a set of smooth lips he was met with a rough hand. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Yuuri chided. “You’re still sick. If I get sick too who’s gonna take care of Makka?” 

The silver-haired man fell silent. He frowned, deep in thought. 

“You’re absolutely right. We can’t leave our child unattended.” Victor nodded solemnly. 

He managed to keep his serious expression for about three seconds, before erupting into a fit of giggles. Yuuri was quick to follow suit. He let Victor hook his arm with his and the two of them finally managed to leave the hospital room.

⛸ 

The taxi ride home was surprisingly exhausting. Victor plopped down onto the sofa in their living room, while Makkachin was focused on Yuuri for the time being. He closed his eyes, falling further into the soft pillows.

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked quietly, standing next to him. 

“Tired…” Victor muttered, relishing in the warmth flowing from Yuuri's hand that rested on top of his head. He sighed, feeling fingers running through silver locks, scratching his scalp delicately. He inched a little closer to the touch with a low hum, eyelids fluttering closed in pleasure. 

The tender moment was broken as soon as Makkachin decided to get in on the petting and clambered onto the sofa and then Victor’s lap. He winced, feeling the heavy paw digging into his thigh, but he couldn’t even get to scolding as the dog almost immediately began licking his face. Very enthusiastically. 

Yuuri laughed at his half-hearted attempts of wrestling Makkachin away. He was tempted to let it continue for a while longer. However, he took mercy on Victor, noticing the flush of his cheeks and sweat gathering on the silver hairline. 

“Easy now, Makkachin, calm down,” he cooed at the dog and tugged him away a little. The dog went without a fuss, stretching over his owner’s lap. “Do you need anything?” 

Yuuri put a stray lock of hair behind his ear for it only to fall back into its place, looking at him worriedly over the blue rim of his glasses. Victor wondered how much more love his heart could handle if it was already so close to bursting. 

He opened his mouth but all that got out was a nasty cough that seemed to be tugging painfully on his insides. The sound rough and weirdly metallic, it even made Makkachin whine in confusion and scramble to the floor. Victor closed his eyes, tears escaping from the corners. He blindly groped for a pillow and hid his face in it, hoping to muffle the sound a little, as Yuuri rubbed his back. 

“I hate being sick,” he heaved, trying to smile reassuringly at Yuuri whose brown eyes followed closely his every movement. “But at least Makka wants to kiss me,” he added with a wistful sigh. 

Makkachin boofed hearing his name, already curled on the dog bed in the corner of the room. Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“You won’t guilt trip me into kissing you, Nikiforov,” he huffed, handing Victor a cup of warm tea with honey. “I have a gold medal to win.”

Victor beamed at him with his signature heart-shaped smile as the golden ring clinked softly against the cup that he was cradling in his hands. He took a sip and a soothing warmth trickled down his throat. He breathed slowly, fighting down another coughing fit. 

“Yuuri!” He gasped, eyes widening in horror. The other man was ready to cover them both with fluffy blanket, as he sat down next to him on the sofa, TV remote in hand. “Your training!”

“Mhmm, what about it?” Yuuri hummed, feigning confusion. 

“You should be at the rink! We have to go…!” Victor made a motion to get up, but Yuuri decisively pulled him back down. His hands were shaking slightly. 

“How can I train when my coach is incapacitated,” he said, avoiding bright blue eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter! I bet Yakov would help you! Come on, Yuuri, let’s go!” He almost whined between coughs, determined to get the black-haired man to move. 

“Vitya, stop that!” Yuuri snapped. “You’re sick. We’re not going anywhere.” 

“It’s just a cold…” He mumbled petulantly, crossing his arms. 

“ _Just a cold_?! Do you hear yourself?!” Yuuri growled, making him flinch. “You were _hospitalised_ for days hooked up to IV’s and… and oxygen mask because of _just a cold_!” He choked out, biting on his lower lip, angry tears gathering on his eyelashes. “The ambulance had to take you away… I was so worried… Everyone was…“ 

“Oh, солнышко…” Victor sighed, pulling him into his arms. Yuuri was shaking, hands balled into fists on his chest, as he did his best to calm his breathing. 

It was confusing and a little overwhelming, having somebody worrying about your wellbeing. It’s not that Yakov or his rink mates didn’t care. Victor knew they did. But none of them ever had the time to stick around. They had other things to tend to. And it’s the first for him to be faced with the raw unguarded emotion that pulled at his heartstrings, as he gazed into soulful brown eyes of his life and love. 

_My life and love… wow..._ , Victor thought in a delighted wonder as he more or less successfully repressed another coughing fit. 

Yuuri began to mumble some apologies that Victor didn’t care about. He waved them off with a hand, letting go of him and deciding it was his turn to be cuddled. Yuuri fell silent, as he watched his fiancé’s ministration with confusion. 

The silver-haired man hummed happily, snuggling underneath his arm and rested his head on the hard chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat. He wriggled some more, getting in a comfortable position. He let Yuuri tug a blanket over them and sighed, feeling warm fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Fine, I declare a free day,” he announced haughtily, brightening at the chuckle he got in return. “But only because I know you miss every jump whenever something’s on your mind.” 

“Yes, coach,” Yuuri laughed in relief, pulling out his phone. 

“What are you doing? Pay attention to me~!” He whined, headbutting his chin. 

“I wasn’t joking when I said everyone was worried…” Yuuri sighed in exasperation. 

“Even Yura?” Victor asked with a playful twinkle in his eyes. 

“Especially Yura. You gave him quite a scare. He even told me to take care of you,” he said, petting his hair. 

“Really?!”

“Yeah,” Yuuri nodded with a grin. “Although he chose a really roundabout way of saying it.” Victor raised his head to look Yuuri straight in the eye, intrigued and curious beyond belief. “Well, he might have said something along the lines of _this old man better not kick the bucket before I kick his ass, make sure of that _.”__

__“Aww~! That’s so sweet of him~!” Victor cooed, their shared laugh mixing over the sound of some random soap opera on TV.__

⛸ 

Yuuri sent a quick message to Yakov, saying that everything is under control and taken care of. He felt Victor intertwining their fingers together, as he let his body relax. For a while he stared blankly at the TV, tugging Victor closer.

“Don’t ever scare me like that, Vitya…”, he murmured, placing a soft kiss on the top of silver mop of hair. “Let’s get some medicine into you, okay?” Yuuri said louder, feeling Victor’s shoulder shake from coughing. 

“What are we watching?” Victor asked hoarsely, wrinkling his nose at the disgusting sirup he had to swallow. 

“I was thinking _Anastasia_?” Yuuri proposed shyly, hiding his face under the blanket. 

Victor clapped his hands in delight. Big smile in place, he turned to his fiancé and resumed the previous cuddling position. 

“Oh~! I love this movie~! Do you think I’m more like Anastasia or Dimitri?” He chatted excitedly, as Yuuri turned on the movie. 

“I think…” Yuuri started, cupping his still too hot to the touch cheeks ”…you’re more of a Rasputin,” he finished with a smirk, squishing his cheeks. 

“ _ **YUURI~!!!**_ ”

⛸ ⛸ ⛸

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, I managed to weave a reference to Once Upon A December also written by The Birthday Bird. You can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075945/chapters/27359283). It's like, crazy good..!
> 
> 2\. English is not my first language, so hopefully this little story was readable and I didn't butcher the characters too much. Seriously, I can't write.. *runs back into the void*
> 
> 3.
> 
> ##### P O O P______φ(。ω 。)  
> 


End file.
